


希声

by omniaxvanitas



Category: Fung Wan | Storm Riders (Movies), 风云｜Storm Riders
Genre: AU向, M/M, 全肉预定, 原著向, 天下会时期私设有, 强暴肉有, 未成年肉渣有, 清水肉渣混杂
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2019-10-11 21:38:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17454752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omniaxvanitas/pseuds/omniaxvanitas
Summary: 声之三十题 练笔漫画原著向、AU向混杂大量私设、妄想各题基本独立，也有连续关联篇





	1. 窗外淅淅沥沥的小雨

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 天下会时期妄想，聂风12岁

1.窗外淅淅沥沥的小雨

淅淅沥沥的雨是从午后开始下起的。

聂风手中写字的笔顿了顿，他又一次抬头望了一眼窗外。外头天色愈发暗沉，阴云密布的天空总教少年生出一种莫名敬畏，仿佛厚重黑云之中夹裹着老天爷的某种怒意，凡人应当敬畏。

雨势尚未瓢泼，雨声却清晰可闻。外人不可随意进出的风云阁寂无杂声，惟闻雨水冲刷万物，使静的更静。

聂风的心却静不下来。

少年仍又举目望向窗外，风阁瓦檐前的滴水，不疾不徐沥落而下，点滴不分差。他不由怔怔出神。有瓦遮头，不再风雨漂泊的日子，不正是幼时的憧憬向往。身入天下会这一年，他从追着疯父四处流浪的“野孩子”，变为了身份尊贵的“风少爷”，可再优渥的境遇，亦不能改变，如今的他已是个无父无母的孤儿。

然也并非无亲无故。

如今的他，有了师父、师兄，他们，就是他往后的亲人了罢。然而师父雄霸极为严厉，一帮之主的威严高高在上，注定不可亲近。霜师兄却是长兄如父，衣食起居、文武功课，无不细致关心照拂。聂风身为独子，首次体会手足之情的温暖，对这位温厚和蔼的大师兄更是极至敬重了。

还有另一位师兄……

窗外雨声愈渐响重，心念微动，聂风索性搁下手中笔，将练字的功课放了手。

小小少年找来一把油纸伞，步出风阁，走向院中。

风云阁正殿之前的院中，一名十四五岁的黑衣少年正跪于青砖石之上。淋湿的额发遮去了他的眼睛，难见面上神情。然他的背脊与腰杆挺得笔直峻拔，即使身处风雨之中，亦如顽石，任凭雨打，纹丝不动。

云师兄……

聂风走近黑衣少年身旁，挪了手中撑着的纸伞，为他遮住一方风雨。

天下会众人常道步惊云桀骜难驯，此次他任务中罔顾雄霸指令，赶尽杀绝未留活口，雄霸权威受损，故而将他罚跪于风云殿前，已近一天一夜。但所谓天有不测之风云，讵料今日落雨，会越下越大。

淋雨的感觉如何，聂风深有体会。即使他知步惊云已有一定内功修为，但终究心有不忍。生出想要为他遮风挡雨的念头，他便行动做了。毕竟，他们已是师兄弟，本该亲如手足。

有了伞影遮挡，原本不动如山的少年，亦难不为所动。

“不需要。”

他开口，声音沉冷孤傲，似要拒人千里之外。可小小少年冰心聪慧，却早已听出一丝颤动，于是淡然一笑。

“若师兄淋雨淋出毛病，整个风云阁都得飘难闻药味，我可怕得很。”

“…………”

“且师父也没说不能打伞。”

“…………”

“且师父也没说不能有人陪。”

“……随你。”

谁又是铁石心肠？心早就随风动了，固执也固执得有限。

见师兄再没拒绝，小少年噙着微笑，闭上眼，倾听雨水打过油纸伞的声音，静静地、静静地，就这样一直站在步惊云的身边。

 

-题1 完-


	2. 劈啪作响的火堆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 时间点：漫画第一部，前往生死门途中

2.劈啪作响的火堆

阵阵暖意拂在面上，一片黑暗的眼底有昏红的光愈渐亮起，耳边似是听见了劈啪声，朦胧中辨识出那是柴火燃烧爆出的声响，远处传来的喓喓虫鸣与夜枭号声渐渐清晰起来，空气中更似有烤肉香气飘如鼻中，引动腹中饥饿感……

聂风猛然睁开眼，挺身坐起。糟，他是何时睡去的？怎的竟睡得如此之沉？从小长于山野，他原本有着比常人更敏锐的警戒心，露宿野外时从来只是浅眠，然而方才却竟像是完全失去了意识一般，刚醒来的一瞬，甚至恍惚不知身在何方。

“你醒了？饿么？”

是云师兄的声音。绷紧的弦瞬间松却，那把缓慢而低沉的男声，带着独有的韵调，总能教他安心。询问的声音罕有地柔软，令聂风心头泛起一股暖意，与身上的温暖相互呼应。他垂了头，只见自己身上正盖着步惊云的斗篷，难怪身在这夜间山风劲吹的山林中也丝毫未觉凉意。

高大的青年坐在风口处，手中正烤着一条獐腿，见他醒来，便将獐腿递了过去。

“我知你平日更喜斋菜素食，但荒郊野外，只能暂且以此果腹充饥。”

聂风微微一愣，云师兄原来竟知道他的饮食喜好。是了，他如何忘了，云师兄虽表面看来冷漠强横，实则最是心细如尘、观人入微的。

含笑点头，挪了位置坐至步惊云身边，接过烤獐腿的同时，聂风并将步惊云的斗篷交还于他。

“谢谢云师兄。”

手中炙肉香气四溢、外酥里嫩，生熟恰到好处，可见烧烤之人的用心。受剑皇临终所托为阻绝无神阴谋，他俩师兄弟连日奔波赶往生死门，三餐时有不顾，聂风虽因幼时被迫茹毛饮血，故不甚喜血腥肉食，可此刻又怎会挑剔拘泥，大口啖起獐肉，消解腹中饥饿同时，精神亦为之一振。

步惊云没有再言语，两人间唯闻火堆哔剥作响。山风虽被他挡去大半，火舌仍不断随风跃动，将明明灭灭的火光映在高大青年的脸上，依稀照亮了本该与黑暗融为一体的死神。聂风无意间抬头，对上步惊云定定望着他的目光，忽的又一怔神。

“云师兄，我睡了多久？”

他忆起早先与师兄找了这处落脚之地，一起拾了柴火，架起火堆，因皇城一战重伤初愈，体力有所不支而闭目养神欲小憩片刻，不想竟沉沉睡去，人事不知。

“……你需要好好休息。”

步惊云并未正面回答，聂风心中一阵歉意，想来自己定是失了防备睡了良久，倒累得他师兄从旁警戒守护，不得休息。

“师兄，你也歇会儿罢。”

完全放下戒备难得的安眠，已教他精气神全然恢复，如今也该换作他师兄好好修养生息一番。明日就要与猪皇师父汇合，同上生死门，亦不知等待他们的，将会是何种严峻考验。

“风，把你的左手，给我瞧瞧。”

步惊云对于休息一事不置可否，却径自伸手握了他的左掌。受伤的左手被一双温热大掌牢牢捉住、摊开，聂风心中一颤，却难抗拒，便由着步惊云将缠于他左手上的绷带慢慢解开，动作小心翼翼，生怕触动伤口。

得血菩提之助，伤口其实已无大碍，然而他师兄看着他掌心那道尚未复原的狰狞伤口，眉峰紧锁，深沉眼底闪过他亦看不明白的暗芒。步惊云默默从怀中取出先前镇上购置的金创药与干净布条，替他上起药，重新包扎伤口。

“云师兄，无碍了。”

聂风心知步惊云是为了皇城七重地狱之事对他心怀内疚，不禁连忙出言安慰。当日七重地狱中，他见被重重锁链囚住的步惊云几乎就要命丧于机关冰剑之下，心中大急，便想也没想，用手掌血肉相挡，冰柱森寒锋利，顿时贯掌而过，一只左手几乎废掉。然而如今伤口已渐愈合，他并不想师兄为此事一直耿耿于怀。

“风，要你几番舍命相救，是我拖累了你。”

“没有什么拖累不拖累的，是我心甘情愿——”

原本温言微笑，想消去师兄的歉疚之情，但话甫出口，聂风顿觉自己失言，嘴角遂泛出一丝几不可察的苦笑，当即改口——

“——是我应该做的，毕竟我们是师兄弟。”

心中莫名滋长已久的禁忌情愫，不可说，亦不敢说，唯有自欺欺人，掩饰过去，只盼他并未察觉不妥之处。

“……当日你助我压制麒麟臂疯血，内力虚耗甚巨，眼下恢复得如何？”

他师兄唯眼神暗了暗，但并无深究，转了话锋又询问他内伤状况，教聂风松了口气的同时，心头又是一柔。

“也无碍了。云师兄，你变了好多。”

得他师兄体贴照拂，聂风心中百感交集，不禁将心中所想又脱口而出。其实他早知道，步惊云虽外表冷酷，内里却深藏柔情，如今他师兄终于放下了仇恨，重情重义的汉子复还本来赤忱面目，亦令他深感欣慰。 

那一头，步惊云闻言并未立即答话，却沉默半饷，唯落在聂风身上的目光，片刻不曾挪开。

“改变我的人，是你。”

沉默之后，一字一句缓缓道来，却重重撞在聂风心口，反令他一瞬语塞，不知如何回应。

“风，这个江湖我已十分厌倦，待绝无神之事了结，你我寻一处清净之地避世隐居，再不过问江湖之事，可好？”

低沉却柔和的声音问得极为认真，教他根本没有拒绝的理由，于是绽开微笑，毫无犹豫地答他师兄道——

“再好不过。”

心照不宣，因此亦不必点破，此去战绝无神，九死一生，有去难回，他俩心中早已有牺牲的觉悟。可隐居也好，一同战死也罢，只要是和云师兄一起，他已此生无憾。

然而此时的聂风无法想到，命运远比他们所能预期的，更为残酷。

 

-题2 完-


	3. 沉稳的钟鸣

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 时间点：漫画第一部，弥隐寺为取回绝世好剑与无名决斗前夜

3.沉稳的钟鸣

 

世尊，何为慈悲？

南无阿弥多婆夜 哆他伽多夜 哆地夜他

不带暖意的残阳，如同大地上淌满的鲜血，殷红刺目。到处都是红的血，他的脸上、身上、手上，处处沾染着浓稠猩红的血，铁锈腥气萦绕鼻间挥之不去，唯一阵清风刮过时，才将浓重的血腥味吹散半分，教他混沌的脑中顿时一阵清醒。

霍惊觉低头，望了望手中浸满鲜血的匕首，又瞥了眼倒在地上的野狼尸体，不由露出满意的冷笑。其余幸存的野狼只围绕着他，低声嘶吼，却无一敢再上前半分。少年抬头，冷目一扫，野狼群被其凛冽气势所慑，顿时夹起尾巴四散逃离。

呵，这一点，人就比不过畜生，畜生不会自寻死路，明知斗不过却还要上前送死的，只有人才会做。

霍惊觉皱眉，他回头望向倒地不起却犹在垂死挣扎的母鹿，两头新生小鹿不知何时从藏身处走出，来到它们母亲身边，呦呦哀鸣，无措无助。眉皱更深，心念一动，少年手起刀落，一刀割破母鹿喉管，终结了它的生命。

你们的娘已活不成了，若它不死，就只会更痛苦。给予它痛快的死亡，才是对它慈悲，不是么？

他对瑟瑟发抖的小鹿们如此说道，眼底却浮现出无法隐藏的痛苦。手中握紧匕首，温热的鲜血顺着匕刃，啪嗒啪嗒不断滴落地上。

“那么，你更应该了结它们的生命，才算彻底的慈悲。”

阿弥唎都婆毗

霍惊觉瞪大了眼，眼睁睁看着两头小鹿被高大青年的大掌一手一只捏住细嫩颈脖，浮空提起。

住手——

他张了口，话音未出，已闻喀剌两声，颈骨折断的小鹿甚至来不及发出最后的悲鸣，失去生命的幼小躯体倒在大地上，天地间突然死一般的寂静无声。

对面高大的青年沉默地望着他，霍惊觉突感心中升腾起莫名恐惧，因为对方不用开口，他已听见了这个男人对他提出的问题——

“没有母亲照料的小鹿无法独自存活，饿死、抑或被狼群撕碎，难道不比一刀了断更痛苦？”

阿弥唎哆 悉耽婆毗

“所以你还犹豫什么？”

沉默的男人迈开步子，朝他走来。刹那间，令人窒息的杀戮戾气犹如殃云天降，铺天盖地朝他席卷而来。但霍惊觉没有退缩，尽管他浑身战栗、眼中充满恐惧。少年用发颤的双手紧紧握住短小的匕首，指向来人，亦决然向前踏出一步。

才刚踏出一步，他便感到脚下踢到什么物事，不禁低头一看，顿时震骇。

是尸体，人的尸体。举目之处，尸横满地，堆积如山。

他认出了一些尸体——连城寨的、铁血箭庄的、侠王府的、拜剑山庄的、甚至天下会的，还有许多他连名字都想不起的门派帮会的，趋炎附势的、恶贯满盈的、忘恩负义的、赤胆忠心的、受人驱使的、舍身存义的、该死的、不该死的，这些人，全都是死在对面那个男人手上的亡魂。

浑身散发黑色死气的高大青年，走在没有尽头的血路之上，一步一步朝他逼近。

阿弥唎哆 毗迦兰帝

『小兄弟，你真的喜欢杀人？』

这个问题被人三番五次相问，他始终不作回答，因为他不想回答，更没必要回答。

我，真的喜欢杀人么？

霍惊觉猛然心中一震，回神后惊讶发觉手中所握不再是一把小刀，却是一柄通身黝黑的寒铁重剑。

他突然意识到这柄剑对于他的意义，这是他的自保之剑，更是他的仇恨之剑，养父霍步天对他恩重如山，血海深仇，不可不报。

可这满山遍野的死人，谁没有家人亲朋？他们的仇、他们的恨，又由谁来报？

然而血铸的恩怨，只能以血来洗清。

他从来深信，自己所行之事并无差错，过去如此，眼下如此，将来亦如此。自行己道，何错之有？

但站在死人堆里的少年握着剑，挡在了他的面前。

阿弥唎哆 毗迦兰多

“不，黑衣叔叔于我有救命之恩，我不能杀他。”

霍惊觉浑身颤抖，眼中却带着怪异的决绝，一步不让。

戾气深重、满身杀孽的死神停住脚步，面上的肌肉紧紧崩起，一瞬间，他的眼底刮起满是愤怒、伤痛与绝望的风暴。

大祸临头的死亡气息还来不及教霍惊觉畏惧，排山倒海般的掌劲已朝他袭来，将他幼小的身体震飞。

“挡我者死，谁都不能例外。”

口吐鲜血的少年以剑支撑自己，挣扎着从死人堆中站起身，呼吸异常困难，一颗心脏在受到重创的胸腔中吃力地搏动，但他还没有倒下，他挺直了背脊，顽强地站起身。

面前的男人脸上已不再见任何感情，他抬起刺着麒麟的手臂，张开大掌，黑色的云气顿时从他身上弥散而开，天边涌起摧城乌云，顷刻将如血残阳全然遮蔽，无光的天地暗如混沌，尸山也好，血路也好，全都无法再看清。

不祥的黑火在年轻死神的掌心之中凝聚成形，化为一把与霍惊觉手中一模一样的黑色长剑。

绝世的剑，只能有一把，人剑心连，为善剑善，为恶剑恶，不容并存。

伽弥腻 伽伽那

复仇之剑太过沉重，仅是握着已用尽他全身的力气，更遑论挥剑格挡，因此当青年手中的绝世好剑朝他当头劈下时，满心的绝望几乎将霍惊觉淹没——

难道，就这样认命？

然而，死神的剑并没有劈中少年。

他只听到刀剑相碰的金石响声，跟着，是一声清叱入耳——

“云师兄，你本性是善非恶，不要再逼迫自己！”

稚嫩的童音清脆却响亮，犹如醍醐灌顶，激荡他的心神。挡在霍惊觉身前的长发男孩，举着近乎与自身齐高的冰寒宝刀，生生替少年挡下了死神的杀剑。

是聂风！

他感到不可置信，只有十一岁的长发男孩，其力量如何与他抗衡？可望进男孩哀伤却坚定的眼中，他几乎无法再握紧手中剑，力量一滞，绝世顷刻被雪饮架开。

霍惊觉呆立当场，忽然吹起的一阵旋风，将他与那护在他身前的男孩，以及想要杀死他的自己，一并隔离而开。

旋风将两人身形彻底吞噬之前，长发男孩转过了头，朝他回望一眼，这一望满含悲悯，不由令已是流满泪痕的少年胸中大痛。他伸了手拼命去抓，却什么都没抓住。

“风——！”

枳多迦利 娑婆诃

噹——噹——噹——

藏身树林中的步惊云在庄严沉稳的钟鸣声中醒来，缓缓睁开眼。他做了一个梦，一个令他感到极之疲倦的梦。佛寺晚钟，梵音清心，可步惊云的心却无法平静。

待僧人撞完最后一下晚钟，黑夜，已降临大地。此时的弥隐寺内，比外间更为宁静、清和。

步惊云从外头的夜幕之中缓缓步进佛慈堂，堂内仅有一点微弱孤灯，虽黝暗，却并不可怖。他徐徐走到佛像前，静静看着巨佛掌中的绝世好剑。蓦地，他竟出奇地坐在佛前蒲团之上。

这是步惊云有生以来首次坐于佛前。从前，他总觉佛像笑容虚假伪善、欺世盗名，但历经大起大落与无数生死之战后的他，突然明白了佛祖笑容的祥和，代表的是怎样一种慈悲。伤疲不堪的心需要歇息，他只是突然感到，佛祖会明白他的心。

世尊，我一直矢志复仇，只求血债血偿，我深信所干之事绝无半点差错，你一定会明白……

不单是佛会明白他的痛苦，还有已与他人剑互通的绝世好剑，还有聂风……

念及聂风，他的眼前仿佛又看到了那个抱着宝刀坐在风中的小小少年，还有那个在他接过血菩提后对他展露欣喜笑颜、清风送爽的长发青年……已有很久，没有人向他如此笑过。

步惊云闭上眼，梦中长发少年回望他的悲悯一笑，与佛像慈和的笑容，重合在了一起。

清风吹入佛堂之中，带着远方隐约传来的梵音，似在他耳边轻声劝慰，终使步惊云的心，一点一点沉静下来。

 

-题3 完-


	4. 哗哗的流水

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 时间点：漫画第一部，刚从拜剑山庄得到绝世好剑不久

4.哗哗的流水

 

天将明未明，万籁俱寂。步惊云独坐在静寂的镇口上，无言等待，已不知等了多少时候。他在等一件本应属于他的东西，回到他的身边。

快了。远处传来的打斗声愈发清晰，渐渐盖过镇口上游河流的哗哗水声。步惊云听得很清楚，偷了他绝世好剑的人正且战且退，狼狈逃窜。那人呼吸粗重，任凭其轻功如何了得，竟逃了恁久，依旧无法摆脱拜剑山庄诸人的纠缠。是的，因为那人根本无法驾驭绝世好剑。绝世的剑，只配握在他的手里，天生就该握在他的手里。

步惊云曾为绝世好剑舍命，绝世亦沾满了他的血与恨，人剑命运休戚相关，已成一体。或许他与绝世的缘分，就如他同聂风的缘分，早就天注定。

…………

『云师兄，等你醒来，有一件关于绝世好剑的事，我必须相告。你可知，这把绝世好剑与我聂家、与火麒麟皆有莫大渊源……

『云师兄，当日我曾与你说，‘我俩有缘’，我知你从不信天命，亦未必会信缘分一说，但……

『我遇到你，或许真的是‘命中注定’……』

…………

步惊云记得他听到了水声，沾水的布巾贴上他焦灼的额头，照顾他的动作细致小心，并不比另一个女孩所做的分毫有差。但聂风的手指更为冰凉，如冰泉流水，只有被他触及时，沸腾全身的麒麟血才肯平息半分，让他从焚身之苦中获得一丝解脱。

他重伤卧榻时，身体为冲破三焦玄关陷入假死状态，可他的意识并未全然昏沉。他知道楚楚如何照顾他，他也知道在楚楚体力不支时，是聂风接替她，继续看护他，而聂风自言自语对他说的每一句话，他更不会忘记。

待他等回绝世好剑，他还要回去听风师弟将绝世的渊源同他一一道来。剑贫，莫要让我等太久。

“嘻嘻，云兄弟，你坐在此处，是在等绝世好剑吗？小弟因一时好奇才会借了你的剑来看，但我发觉你已剑心互通，我即使得剑也无所用，如今终于可以物归原主啦！”

步惊云猛然睁眼，倏地闪电出手，握紧剑贫递上的绝世好剑，臂上一股慑人力量立把剑贫震开丈外。绝世回到原本主人的手上，那股慑人力量顷刻运遍步惊云全身，他臂上、脸上、甚至全身烧伤乌黑的焦皮顿时迸裂，四分五裂地剥落而下，情状骇人异常。

“剑贫！你逃不掉的！”  
“哈哈，剑我已还给步惊云，你们向他追讨吧！”

赶至镇口的拜剑山庄众人骤见多了一个步惊云，其状可怖，错愕间皆不敢冒进。

脸上焦块脱落，步惊云炯炯放光的眼睛犹如暗夜中两点寒星，寒星向众人脸上与剑上一扫，在场之人俱是一震。然而在扫视各人之后，步惊云却转身，徐徐举步离去。

他这一举止出奇反常，令众人心中更为发寒。剑贫虽为形势所迫，主动归还绝世，但他觊觎之心不死，遂出言挑拨拜剑山庄众人，只盼他们与步惊云斗个两败俱伤，他再取剑不迟。

可他没想到，去路被挡的步惊云，握紧手中之剑，如泰山屹立不动，却在如箭在弦的最后一刻，握剑的手蓦地放松，再一次转身，欲寻他路离去，竟是‘临阵退缩’，无意一战。

然而拜剑山庄诸人岂会轻易罢休，依然拦路于前：“步惊云，你今日若不想战，必须先行还剑，我们绝不会留难你！”

“我剑出夺命，但我与拜剑山庄无仇无怨，你们若不想死就快让开。”

此时旭日阳光照耀在步惊云乌皮蜕尽的脸上，只见他俊朗的面孔比之前更为坚毅，亦更沉冷慑人。说话间，他已再次迈开脚步，无声无息地与众人擦身而过。

江湖人言不哭死神向来杀人如麻、出手无情，怎料他竟会对拜剑山庄一班喽啰宽容至此。众人见己方多番留难，步惊云仍再三留手退避，心中不禁犹豫动摇。

剑贫见势不妙，赶紧又煽风点一把火，四剑老被他激起战心，怒吼言道拜剑山庄绝不能失去绝世好剑，既是战死，也誓要尽本份夺回宝剑——山庄众人在剑老怒吼之下瞬间清醒，登时尽皆向步惊云扑杀而去！

你们，为什么非要逼我不可？

…………

『云师兄，昨夜霜师兄与我促膝畅谈，他不但早就原谅了你，还十分为你担心。霜师兄忧心，若你不能抑制戾气，恐怕终会滥杀成魔……

『霜师兄望我能劝你一下，然而我亦双手沾满血腥，又有何资格说教于你，告诉你该做什么、不该做什么？身不由己的痛苦与无奈，你我都再明白不过……

『我只希望，你能珍重自己，莫失本心……』

…………

水在河床中流动时，会产生哗哗的响声。血从人的身体中喷出时，也有一种奇妙的声音。水声听得太多，血流得太多，流入河中，就会将整条哗哗的河水都染红。

拜剑山庄最后一人倒在绝世好剑之下时，步惊云看见了沿河追寻他而至的聂风、秦霜与楚楚三人。他看见三人脸上万分震惊的神情，他明白他们看到了什么。

“云师弟，这班是什么人？你为何要杀光他们？”

大师兄的问话带着难以自抑的颤音，步惊云却没有回答，他面上出奇死寂，默然垂首。或许他不想对上聂风的目光，不想见到那同样一语未发的人眼底的心寒。

但他还是忍不住看了一眼。不是质问，不是失望，却是——哀。

胸中一窒，步惊云握紧染成血红的绝世好剑，缓步走到河边，蹲身洗剑。

 

-题4 完-


	5. 剧烈的呼吸

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 私设天下会时期，步惊云十七岁，聂风十五岁

5\. 剧烈的呼吸

 

撕扯心肺的剧痛使喘息变得异常艰难，他张大口，已顾不上运气调理五内翻滚的紊乱内息，此刻他只有拼尽一切大口呼吸，绝不能断了这口气，因为，他绝不能死。

血海深仇尚未得报，不能死，不能倒下，绝不认命！

这不是他第一次忍受常人无法忍受的痛楚，却是首次叫死神在身后追赶得如此仓皇狼狈。雄霸曾言，他太过狂妄自负，到底是要吃点苦头才好的。这位天下会的霸主，或很乐见自家桀骜不驯的二弟子，此刻正为自身的刚愎自用付出惨痛代价。

或许的确是他太过托大，求胜心切，单枪匹马只身闯关，可武林中的鬼蜮人心，他终究是小瞧了。

到底还是年轻识浅，实力不济，但若只因一次急躁冒进，便输掉七年来的忍辱负重、筹谋策划，他怎能甘心？不甘心、不能死、不能放弃、不能倒下！

即使狼狈败走，也好过丢掉性命。

黑云密布的夜空星月无光，仅有时不时划破黑幕的闪电，间或映亮几乎伸手不见五指的树林。但黑暗也不能阻止他飞驰于林间，因为他本就属于黑暗。仅余的功力全数运于脚下的云踪魅影，为止血封住的穴道已有松动，尽湿衣衫的到底是汗水还是重又渗出的血水，他业已痛得无暇分辨。

肋骨怕是断了几根，每呼吸一口气，本已痛到麻木的肌体便又重新体验一次钝刀子剜心挖肺的莫大苦楚。扑鼻而来的泥土湿气，也抵不过满口满鼻的铁锈腥气；天边轰鸣的雷声，于他已是置若罔闻，此时此刻，万籁不过俱寂，他耳边所能听见的，只有自己如拉破风箱般的粗重喘息。这是何等样的耻辱——自学艺有成以来，只有四年前的那一次失败，堪比这次……四年前，乐山佛，风中的……

他猛然甩了甩头，试图清醒已然混沌起来的神识。天际惊雷炸破，这一口气，终是卡在了喉间，腥甜上涌难抑，一蓬鲜血脱口喷出的同时，脚下踉跄再也难支，若非咬着一股绝不肯倒下的信念，只怕此刻整个人都要跌入泥泞中。

不，我，绝不能死。

“二师兄！”

就在他最狼狈不堪之时，一声带着焦心的清亮呼喊，骤然划破昏聩的灵台，原本支撑他不倒的那口气竟忽地难以为继，他只觉双膝一软，天旋地转，却在倒下的刹那，身躯已被来人接住。

“二师兄、二师兄！你怎么了？怎的、怎的会伤得如此之重？”

接住他的来人，竟是他唯一的小师弟，与他同行初次下山执行任务、却被他甩在了后方的师弟，被他刻意疏离了这几年的，师弟。

那个年方十五岁的长发少年，面上稚气犹未褪尽，此时更难掩满脸的忧心忡忡，但他，已经看不清晰了。

“风……”

耳内一片粗重浑沌的呼吸声中，他仿佛听见自己破碎的嗓音，唤出他师弟的名字，紧跟着，是他师弟一声焦急万分的“师兄”，而之后，他便再听不到任何声音。

 

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊ 

步惊云在沉雷声与暴雨声中醒来，模糊视线中意料外的火光，让他倏然睁开双眼。他没死，也没有淋雨，虽然不远处雨水正穿过残破屋顶滴滴答答漏进来，但他身处的这所破庙，已将大部分的风雨挡在了外头。

“师兄，你终于醒了！等等，先别动，小心你的伤。”

急忙赶过来扶助他的，果然真真实实是他的师弟聂风，原来那并不是他垂死产生的幻觉。

步惊云虽未语，却难得地听从了师弟的话，果真没再大幅动作，只暗暗行起气，自审伤势。刀创剑伤已被精心上药包扎，所断肋骨业已正位，胸肋剧痛已然消减许多，虽吸气吐纳仍觉窒重，但体内真气流转已不若先前那般滞涩，更叫他吃惊的，是此刻助他振作精神、运行于他经脉之中却不属于他的那股真力。三绝内功，同出一脉，风神助排云疗伤，原当不稀奇，但……

“二师兄，你现下感觉如何？我的接骨手法或许不是很好，你先忍着点，只待雨停了，我们马上就去和霜师兄汇合。”

少年自顾自说着，一边重又小心翼翼检视伤处包扎是否妥帖，但见他师兄仍不言语，少年眼底方闪过一丝失落却忽又恍然，伸了手便要去搭脉，却是自思对方或因内伤沉重，故才无法答话应他。毕竟、毕竟在步惊云倒入他怀中之前，他听到了那一声“风”，那是他这位素来冷漠的师兄从未对他用过的唤法，他还以为……

所触脉象虚浮无力，他师兄的伤势当真不容乐观，少年微蹙秀眉后，便坚定说道，“二……云师兄，我再贯元助你疗伤！”

然而，他方要伸手与步惊云抵掌，却不想他师兄大掌一翻，反捉住他的手腕制止了他。

“不必再虚耗你的真力。”低沉的声音带着吐息的艰难，虽是拒绝的话语，却并不具往日拒人千里外的冰霜寒意，直教少年疑惑惘然。

“可是……” 

步惊云放了手，径自阖上双眼，似是自行运功调息起来，聂风只不敢再扰他，也一时无言。

庙外，雷鸣闪电风雨交加依旧声势不减，而庙内，沉重的呼吸声却渐渐平缓下来，终教长发少年放下了一颗悬着的心。

只是，仍有些怅然罢。

“是你一人，把我带至此处？”

突然响起的问语打断了聂风的走神，才回过神的少年却一时不解他师兄何出此问，这破庙中只得他师兄弟俩人，可并无第三人在场。但遂即转念一想，是了，他师兄定是感到不可思议，他虽也开始发身长高，可论个头身形，都无法与他这已比寻常成年男子都高出大半个头的云师兄相匹敌，或许连聂风自己也不知道，究竟哪来的力气，教他背着重伤不醒的步惊云奔行数十里，终赶在落雨前找到了这处歇脚破庙。

“嗯。”长发少年点头回应，遂又赧赧小声自语道，“云师兄，挺沉的。”

云师兄……这比“二师兄”要亲切得多的称呼，他多希望对方能不介意地让他继续唤下去。

“你是如何找到我？”

“我能感应到你的气息，霜师兄要我来找你。”

孤独冷傲却深藏悲哀的云气，如此特别，四年前乐山初遇时，便已萦绕在心，再难忘却，如今他们更是师出一脉，休戚相关，可他却总是将人拒之门外，一如此刻，这般如盘问敌人似的连番发问，直教长发少年心中一股倔劲冒头，抿唇反问道，“那师兄你呢？你又为何要擅自单独行动？”

“…………”

见步惊云又是不语，少年顿时泄了气，亦垂头无语。

“……你不适合。”

半晌后，步惊云突如其来却莫名其妙的一语，教聂风顿时抬了头，望向他的一双琥珀眸子中满是不解，但不出片刻，微微睁大的剔透眼眸中闪出若有所悟的光彩。

——那些杀人越货的腌臜勾当，你不适合。

少年冰心聪慧，或许他能听懂，可即使不懂，又何妨？

步惊云突然感到一阵疲倦，再次阖上双目。历经过生死之劫，有些事，已经不想再多掩饰。

“云师兄，莫非你——”几番欲言又止后，少年终没忍住，过来握住他的手，正欲张口追问，却被他沉声打断——

“风，多谢。”

 

-题5 完-


	6. 睡梦时的软糯梦话

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 私设天下会时期，时间线连接 题1  
> 聂风十二岁，步惊云十四岁-->聂风十四岁，步惊云十六岁  
> 一点点青涩少年间的肉渣

6.睡梦时的软糯梦话

 

又下雨了。

朦胧从睡梦中醒来，只听风阁外是大雨滂沱冲刷万物的声音，还有些许疾风掠过竹叶的沙沙声。屋外黑沉一片，夜犹深，聂风揉揉惺忪睡眼，依稀有些困惑自己为何会在这样的时辰醒来，是因为风雨么？

他确实很喜欢倾听下雨的声音，仿佛落雨洗涤的不仅是窗外万物，还有自己的一颗心。倚楼听风雨——刚学会作诗时他便写下了这样一句，那正是他所向往的意境。

而此刻，这样的风雨夜，却又让他挂念起另外一桩事、或者说，一个人。

多日前被罚跪的云师兄，才受罚完毕就又被师父派出去执行新任务，至今未归。他曾在雨中跪地多时，哪怕知他应是身强体壮，聂风年幼的心中仍不免有些担忧师兄会否感染风寒。生病的滋味，极是不好受的。

正念想，只听风阁的窗户蓦地被打开，从外头跃进一个人影，吓得聂风顿从床榻上坐起身，刚要防备，但立刻察觉来人的气息却是自己所熟悉的。

“云师兄？”

难道是师兄深夜归来，回房跑错了地，竟是误入了他的风阁？

“…………”

但看来对方似是无意纠正错误，高大的少年解下一身湿透的斗篷扔至一旁，径自朝聂风的床榻走来，一纵身便上了榻，在聂风身旁躺下，完全未问可否。

“呃，云师兄……”

小少年想要提醒师兄他的云阁在对面，而这里是风阁，但见步惊云却已双手枕头、兀自闭了眼似要睡去，聂风心下犹豫，把师兄赶下床这种事，可好教他为难。

步惊云身上还带着些外头寒凉的水气，面上亦有隐隐倦容，小少年到底心软，便也无话，由得自家师兄霸占了他的床，而自己则在里侧找了一处躺下，拘谨地与步惊云拉开一小段距离，不想打搅到师兄休憩。

而往里侧了身的聂风自是不知，当他翻过身去后，一双在暗夜中耀如寒星的眼睛倏地睁开，盯着他的背影瞧了很久很久。

 

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊ 

第二日醒来后，榻上早已没了步惊云的踪影，这让聂风挠了挠小脑袋，不禁纳罕自己昨夜是否只是发了怪梦？后来在风云阁院中再遇师兄，见他仍是如素来的一般，冷傲寡言，便也打消了询问的念头。然而小小少年冰心剔透，隐约中聂风觉得似乎从他为师兄撑伞遮雨的那日起，步惊云对他的态度多少有了些微妙的变化，即使仍无法同霜师兄那般待他亲厚如手足，但终究不再是全然的形同陌路，这教聂风小小的心中暗暗感到开心。

只是他没想到，第二天的晚上，步惊云又来了。

云师兄喜欢深夜练功，这他是知道的，而他则惯来早睡早起、晨起练功。只是这一夜熄灯卧榻后，思忖着昨日情景，竟有些睡不着，子夜过后仍旧只是阖眼假寐。而就在此时，风阁窗户响动，熟悉的云气再次袭上了他的床榻。

这一惊好教聂风不知所措，却只能装睡不敢动弹，心中纳闷今日的云师兄总也不会又是摸错房间？或许他应当于风阁屋檐下吊上那一串串他日前所看中的小风铃，有这区分，师兄便不会再把风阁错认云阁了罢？

说也奇怪，感受着身后步惊云的气息，他这一番胡思乱想之下渐渐睡意上涌，终于安心睡去……

 

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊ 

“阿爹……”

聂风会说梦话——这是步惊云在第三夜时的发现。

凌云窟之变已过去一年多，聂风似乎仍会不时梦到他的父亲。在人前，这个少年风骨峭峻、坚韧不拔、从不示弱；但在梦中，这一声满是依恋满是无助的软糯梦话，却教步惊云深深皱紧了眉——这个少年，也是个失去了父亲的可怜孤儿。

月光下，小小少年眼角的莹莹水光似有若无，步惊云黑亮的眼睛一瞬不转地看着少年这张不安宁的清秀睡颜，一直看着一直看着，不知看了多久。

 

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊ 

不知是第几个晚上的深夜，聂风骤然惊醒，他微微喘息，额角汗湿，噩梦带来的心悸一时难以平复，恍惚间又觉察到身后靠着的另一个人的体温，不觉苦笑。如今他已知道，他那云师兄并非辨不清方向的路痴，只是不知出于什么理由，步惊云似乎更加钟爱他的床榻。已经记不清多少次夜间醒来发觉师兄与他贴身共眠，可白昼之时师兄对他的态度依旧如原来那般并无变化，这教小少年好是困惑。

“噩梦？”

意料之外的发问令聂风诧异，云师兄竟也会主动关心他么？师兄在时他总是背着身睡里侧，为师兄腾开空间，因此即使好奇，此刻也无法看见步惊云面上的神情……心中似有些说不清道不明的异样蠢动，有些暖，有点想转身，却又有些犹豫。

“嗯。”

小少年轻轻点头，忽觉身体被一双臂膀圈住，被从后抱入一个温暖的胸膛之中。心猛然一跳，这逾矩的举动本该叫他抗拒，可这熟悉的云气、熟悉的体温，在此时将他拥住，是那般温暖安心，一点都不想……一点都不想推开。

“…………”  
“…………”

谁都没再说话，只闻窗外虫鸣喓喓。良久，聂风突然翻过身，攥紧步惊云的衣襟把小脑袋埋入那个温热坚实的胸怀之中。胸口传来点点湿润凉意，步惊云依旧沉默，拥着聂风身躯的手臂却收得更紧。

 

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊ 

“云师兄……”

两年已过，软糯梦话改变了内容，而他喜欢夜闯风阁抱着聂风入眠的习惯，却未有改变。

不，有些事终究是要随着时间改变的。

听着怀中的少年在睡梦中呢喃呼唤自己，步惊云忍不住垂首，目光停驻在一双微微翕张的粉嫩唇瓣上，拧眉。他自是百无禁忌，视世俗礼法为无物，可聂风呢？

哼。

一声冷哂，终在聂风梦中唤道第二声「云师兄」时，低头吻去。

 

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊ 

半梦半醒之间，依旧是被师兄拥在怀中的安心感。这两年来步惊云时常这般抱着他同榻而眠。白日醒着的时候也会暗自烦恼这般有违礼法实属不该，可只一到了夜间，风阁这张床榻，便是只属于他们两个人的空间，这样和师兄在一起，又像是天经地义再自然不过的事。

或许，他早已对云师兄生出不该有的情愫……

故而此番稍稍醒转，意识朦胧间发觉正在被师兄亲吻双唇，非但没有抗拒，反是主动迎上磨蹭，被师兄这般柔软亲吻的感觉好是舒服。而后来当步惊云伸手摸向他下身时，他亦没有躲避，脸一红反更往他师兄怀里钻。

黎明之前少年人的情欲最不受控制，他就这样迷迷糊糊地被步惊云套弄起男根，不住地在师兄怀中喘息。不多久，步惊云又抓住了他的手往自己的阳物上摸去。触到那根硬硬的肉棒时，那滚烫的温度和坚实的硬度吓得聂风几乎缩了手，稍稍犹豫后，他最终还是带着羞涩握住了云师兄那根粗壮的阳物，有样学样地套弄起来。

屋内师兄弟俩粗重的呼吸此起彼伏，不懂技巧的少年们只是凭着本能取悦对方，各自手上的动作不断加快。忽然他的脑袋被云师兄紧紧摁在怀里，他俩几乎同时到达高潮，将白浊的精元泄在彼此的手里。

 

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊ 

很多年后聂风才知道，那一晚步惊云之所以会彻底不顾了伦常礼教对他如此那般，只因他在梦中多唤了一句——「云师兄」。

 

-题6 完-


	7. 冰块碰到玻璃底

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 现代AU，研究生师兄弟设定  
> 肉渣，诱受

7.冰块碰到玻璃底

 

喀叮——喀叮——  
故意摇晃着玻璃杯，让冰块撞击玻璃发出清脆响声，这样的声音，听起来就很凉爽清心，盛夏酷暑中，还有什么比一杯冰镇碳酸饮料更能令人感到爽快解暑的呢？

只是，今天喝到的冰镇橙味汽水，似乎与往日有那么点不同——带着点苦涩，带着点酒精的味道……唔，是谁往汽水里搀了酒么？

聂风有些迷蒙地盯着盛满冰块的玻璃杯，半剩的橙色液体看来并无不妥之处，喝下肚却暗有股子热辣之意，好在冰块加得够多，冰爽之下那点点热辣并不足以为意。奇了怪了，云师兄并不喝酒，他的冰箱里怎会有酒精饮料？不过这同橙味汽水喝起来也没太大差别的奇怪饮料，虽说有点苦，却还是挺好喝的……这样想着，一杯又喝下了肚。

头似乎更晕了。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

步惊云打开家门，屋中的昏暗令他皱眉，师弟理应先他一步回到这里，为何竟不开灯？

在卧室中找到了人，穿着浴袍整个人斜斜趴在床上，安安稳稳竟是睡了去。床头柜上摆着一只还装有半杯冰块的玻璃杯，举杯闻了闻，眉拧更紧——幽若那小丫头，改明儿看他这个做师兄的怎么好好收拾她。

那看起来的橙味汽水，实则是一种朗姆酒碳酸饮料，烈度并不低。前日步惊云生辰，实验室的一众师兄弟姐妹吵着要在他家开庆生party，他人冷傲是冷傲的，却也并非不近人情，由得亲近之人胡闹，在不懂他的人看来大跌眼镜，在他看来却不算桩事。只是那日小师妹幽若提了这朗姆汽水酒来，妄图诓骗灌醉他，一眼就叫他锐目识穿，后便藏了好，是不能让幽若那小妮子转去祸害捉弄聂风的。怎奈后日事忙，竟是忘了处理冰箱中这些剩的饮品，不想他这师弟还是就此中了招。

宠溺地望了望床上人，无奈放下杯，杯中冰触底叮咛作响，却教床上人悠悠醒转。

“……云师兄？”

睡眼惺忪懵懵懂懂，浴袍松垮敞露胸前春色，步惊云眼神顿时一暗——这不叫他省心的师弟，可教他拿他怎么办的好？

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

脑内依旧有些昏沉，但云师兄的归来令他心生喜悦。其实人也并未分开多久，可是看着那张冷峻硬朗的面孔，越看就越觉得喜欢，比平日里更多出份想要亲近他的心情——嗯，一定是因为酒精的关系……

比之平日皆由师兄来吻他，聂风此刻头一昏，等不及地便自己凑上前，双手勾住步惊云强壮的颈脖，看了看他师兄线条性感的薄唇，又看了看那棱角分明的下颌，一时间竟不知先亲哪边好。昏暗中似是见到师兄饱满的喉结上下一滚动，便鬼使神差吻上前，轻轻啄了啄那性感的喉结。

是汗的味道，还带着外头的暑气，而他的心智一定是被这汗液中的费洛蒙迷惑了——紧紧搂住师兄，将脑袋埋入那肌肉坚实的肩颈之中蹭了蹭，也不顾此举是否犹如撒娇的小兽。但见对方未做反应，便不满地又往师兄耳边吹了吹气——其实很早就想试试看，这样吹气步惊云会有什么反应，他师兄的耳朵，似乎挺敏感的……只是，之前为何久久都未这样做呢？是不敢么？

是不好意思呀——可今天，倒是不觉得了。

果然酒是碰不得的。

他师兄的呼吸似乎一瞬间变得粗重，强壮的手臂搂住他身体一翻，两人便都滚到床上。

 

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

 

步惊云并非柳下惠，被心爱之人如此撩拨，岂有不红了眼、上了火的道理？

浴袍的腰带彻底松了开，粗糙大掌伸进浴袍里抚摸师弟体侧，沐浴过后的肌肤清爽柔嫩又敏感，单是这般抚摸，手底下的身子便战栗起来。大掌一路抚到胸前，掌心摩挲已然挺立的小小乳尖，忍不住一再玩弄。见他师弟闭眼仰了头，面上表情甚为享受，却又咬住了唇死死闭口不肯发声，心中不由苦笑，看来聂风也并未有他想象的那么醉。

俯下身，将铺散于枕上的如瀑乌发拢至一边，不至于无意中压到了扯痛他师弟。低首去吻清秀的面庞，鼻尖嗅到发间淡淡清香，一闻再闻，举动好似变态佬，可师弟干净的气味就是如此让他欲罢不能，反倒自身一身汗臭自惭形秽，但他并不想让他的风师弟再等太久。

唇舌交舞颈项缠绵间，伸了手去抚慰师弟那根嫩茎。做过几次，他很清楚如何触碰撩动茎身上所有对的位置，给予他师弟极致的快活。身下人喘息不已，伸手捉住他的上臂，指甲剪得干干净净的修长手指掐入健硕肌肉，随着套弄的节奏松松紧紧……

身下陷入情欲中难以自已的师弟是那般动人，步惊云黑亮眼中欲火炽盛犹如劫火，额间汗液划过刚毅侧脸，汇集于硬朗下颌处，一滴、两滴、三滴。定定望着愈渐登顶的师弟，他将另一掌伸向自己，握住自身怒张叫嚣的粗壮之物，亦同时胡乱快速撸动，以求一并解脱。

确定关系已有数月时间，却唯有过一次插入的经验，可惜那并不是一次美好体验，他师弟不喜欢，因此之后便再未试过——他师弟不喜欢的事，他就不会勉强，哪怕那意味着他必须忍受欲火煎熬、必须苦苦压制自身最原始的兽性冲动。

“嗯…云师兄……”

撸管的手被另一只骨节分明的温热手掌覆住，以示制止。难为深陷情欲漩涡中的人儿还拽着一份能开口说话的清明，只听他师弟喘息间轻轻叹道：“……今天……想要……”

……看来他师弟果然还是喝得很醉了。

 

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

 

“师兄若是想要……进来的话，也不是不可以……”

“风师弟，你可知你在说什么？”

“……师兄不是…忍了很久？”

说出平日绝对难以启齿的话，面上与身体愈发滚烫。可他只是微醉，并非人事不醒，那一点酒精只是吹飞了往日的羞涩与矜持，教他足够坦诚直面内心而已——他可并非傻白甜到不知不懂他的师兄最想要什么，以及，他自己想要什么。

确曾欲望淡泊，自慰经验都少得可怜，若非爱上步惊云，恐怕一辈子也不觉会需要性爱滋养。那次被插入的经历，确实说不上喜欢，第一次被巨大异物侵入那从未想象过的地方，总是心有抵触的，而云师兄见他不适抗拒，便浅尝辄止刹了车……

步惊云本是性欲强盛的男人，却肯为他压抑欲望，半分不强求——这份替他着想体贴的温柔心意比什么都要暖，所以，他岂能一味自私…… 

“你当真确定？”

“……我还没醉到那地步。”

酒未醉我，让我沉醉的，是云师兄你的爱啊。

不耐烦地干脆曲起一腿缠上师兄挺拔的腰背，足根轻轻摩挲腰窝、背脊、再至尾椎……

身上男人通红双眼几欲喷出火来，聂风忍不住绽开笑颜——想来他查看的那些资料，终于是有了用处……嗯，其实他早就挺想和师兄再试试看的……这一次有了充足准备，或许他会觉得舒服的呢，嗯……

被云师兄进入，和云师兄结合为一体，他怎么会不喜欢呢？

 

-题7 完-


	8. 笔在纸上划过的细碎

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 皮格马利翁梗，画家师弟

8.笔在纸上划过的细碎

画室外雨声滂沱，画室内柔美钢琴旋律静静流淌，可在聂风的耳中万籁皆寂，他所能听到的唯一声音，只有炭笔在素描纸上擦过的沙沙声。

一笔一画，倾注着他的所有。

炭笔勾勒出的人像，是一个长相极为俊朗的男人。他画这个男人的时候总是极致的专注，专注到哪怕世界在那一刻终结他也不会为之所动，专注到仿佛他的生命中只剩下描绘这个男人这一件事——没有比画这个人更重要的事存在。

聂风爱上了自己的作品。

是眼睛么？人们都说，眼睛是灵魂的窗口，这或许是真的。在他的笔下，总是眼睛最先呈现完形。他画出的这个男人，目光总是异常的坚定——坚毅不屈，坚韧不拔，那是心志的强大、灵魂的坚不可摧。他画过无数张的『他』，从少年一直画到壮年，唯独不变的，是那一双目光凛冽的眼睛。

不，少年的『他』，眼神更为锋芒锐利，燃烧着张狂的炎，是一种想要将一切烧尽的怒火，透着巨大的破坏力与仇恨，却更让聂风感到一种深重的哀……他很想为年轻的『他』抚平深皱的眉头，可无论怎么尝试，始终都画不出『他』的笑颜……

少年变为青年，再到壮年，『他』眼中的劫炎终于平息退去，取而代之的是渊渟岳峙的成熟与内敛，沉冷如深渊的眼底蕴藏着莫测的智慧、震慑人心的力量与坚若磐石的意志，然而『他』的眉头依旧从未舒展过……到底是什么样的残酷命运，让『他』始终都不得喜乐……

其实他是知道的。他的脑中总是时不时被那些画面塞满，痛苦的、残忍的、血腥的、让人喘不过气的、无休无止的争斗与命运无情的翻弄……但『他』从未低头，『他们』从未低头屈服。

“云师兄……”

炭笔停顿，唤出这三个字的同时，心脏一阵抽痛。他又过度沉浸在自己的幻想世界中了。他就像古希腊的那位雕塑家，为自己所画的人物起了名，并无可救药地爱上了『他』。

聂风深吸一口气，再长长叹出。沙沙声时断时续，笔不停，手不停，抹、压、涂、擦，人像逐渐完整。

『他』的发完成时，聂风甚至感到了一种柔软的触感——那个刚强硬朗的男人并不是没有柔软之处，就比如那头微卷的曲发，聂风总觉得摸起来一定很温暖很柔软。手指想去轻轻触碰那发，又想起此时指尖的炭黑，收了手，不忍多余的弄污。

完成了。他对自己点点头。一缕长发从脸侧垂落下来，心忽然一抽，他看到了『他』替他将长长的发丝捋至耳后的幻象，手一颤抖，炭笔从手中滑落掉地，发出闷响。

炭笔在木地板上的滚动声，城市的喧嚣声，雨声，钢琴声，他的世界重新恢复了声音，可它们都好像在嘲笑着他的荒谬、他的无可救药。

他不是皮格马利翁，这个男人也不是迦拉忒亚，『他』不会活过来。他的爱恋极之不正常，他却没法不让自己越陷越深。

到底什么令他更痛苦？『他』并非真实的存在？他的爱永远不会得到回应？还是他不能像他幻想世界中的那样，伴在『他』的身旁？

『风』总是伴着『云』的。为什么他与『他』，却要被次元隔开？悲哀无望荒谬的爱，痛恨这样不正常的自己，却又根本无法割舍，他只有不断地画、不断地画，若或真有哪位神祇天可怜见大发善心哪天将他倾注了所有感情的『他』变为活人的话……呵呵。

真是疯了。

“你又在画『他』？”走进画室的女子发言中依旧带着一丝不认同的嫌恶，“画展准备得如何？这样好的机会，你千万不要——”

“我知道。”打断女子的话，目光并未离开刚喷完定画液的作品，只是反手指了指角落里一堆被布罩好的油画画作。女子叫“梦”，是他为数不多的朋友，也是他与外部世界的联系。他也要生存，即使拥有令人艳羡的天赋，也需要在世俗中打滚求存，幸而有她相帮，免除多少世俗烦杂，可有的时候，他真的宁愿不被任何人打扰，让他能够清清静静地，一心描绘心中的『他』。

叹了口气不再多说，浏览完为画展完成的画作，突如其来她问道：“你不打算展出『他』么？”

聂风的身体僵直了一瞬。一瞬后他站起身，走到一幅单独置放的画作前，掀开了罩好的布。他避开了女子的目光，什么也没说，那幅画本身，已经替他说了。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

处女画展比预想中进行得更顺利，顿时令他名声大噪，即使再不愿应酬，也在最后一天被拉去了现场。

衣着光鲜的名流雅士们穿梭于他那些获得最高评价的油画画作之间，或赞叹或欣赏，人人一副沉醉在艺术中的装腔作势。

与之形成对比的，是那一幅格格不入的炭笔素描肖像画，门可罗雀鲜有人问津。这并不让他感到意外。那是他所画的『他』之中，最平静温柔的一幅，从艺术的角度而言也或许不是最有张力的一幅，对别人来说没有艺术价值，对他来说，却有着旁人永远无法理解的意义。他喜欢用炭笔画『他』，因为那样的黑色，就是属于『他』的。

也不是完全没有人注意到那张画。

再转目望去时，聂风看到了一个高大男人的背影站在『他』的画像前，一个如万仞高山般傲岸峻直的背影。心脏猛然漏跳一拍，脚下不受控制地向那身影的方向踏出几步……

或感受到了聂风惊讶的视线，那人侧头，然后转过了身。四目相交，聂风忽感一阵晕眩，连视线也模糊起来，他不敢相信自己的眼睛。

那人的容貌，与身后的画中人一般无二致。最初的惊诧过后，男人面上的表情，也变为和画中一模一样的柔和。

“我找了你十年了。”

深沉的声音平缓而温柔，一字一句印入聂风的心中。

“风师弟。”

听到『他』的呼唤，他眼中蓄满的咸涩液体再也抑制不住，决堤而下。

 

-题8 完-


	9. 渐渐慢下来的心跳

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 时间线接题5  
> 强制爱，underage 17x15，不喜勿入

步惊云醒来时，他看见蜷缩着身子侧躺在他身旁的师弟，几乎赤裸着全身，只剩一些被撕碎的衣物破布缠在手腕上。聂风身上布满大大小小的淤青，一身血污触目惊心，双股之间尤为惨不忍睹，红白相间的浊液从那不可告人之处流出，沾染得腿根处满是淫靡的污渍。即使在昏睡中依旧紧蹙的眉昭示着少年的痛苦，异样苍白的脸颊上泪痕犹未干……步惊云捂着涨痛欲裂的头，一时间竟想不起自己之前到底做了什么。

脑中突然闪过零星的画面，心脏陡然狂跳起来，以他今时今日的功力绝不会轻易紊乱的呼吸也跟着一并混乱。他做了什么？他做了一件绝不该做的错事，错到离谱，错得荒谬，错得让他死死攥紧了拳，直至指节发白，掌心流出鲜血。

他师弟清秀好看的面上没有了往日的纯真颜色，拧紧的眉心隐隐痛苦颤动，原本柔嫩的双唇红肿不堪，嘴角旁不仅淤血片片，犹挂着道干涸血渍醒目刺眼，不知是曾经忍受了怎样巨大的痛苦，才会让这个心志坚强的少年咬碎了牙沁出了血……

心猛烈一抽——聂风的痛苦，正是他这个做师兄的，昨晚强行施加给予的。

“云师兄！你清醒些！住手、唔！住手啊……”

脑海中回放起令人血脉贲张的淫乱画面，师弟惊慌抗拒的呼声言犹在耳，被他剥光了衣物的小师弟赤身裸体在他身下奋力挣扎抵抗，却又如何抵得过他强横霸道的力量。十五岁的少年才开始发身长高，个头体格远不如他，又如何能与未满十八就已比寻常成年男子都要高大的他相匹敌？把身下惊惶失措的师弟死死压制的征服感，将最原始的兽欲烧到鼎沸，令癫狂中的他犯下无可挽回的罪行……

忽觉有热流往下身涌去，步惊云深吸一口气，肩头耸动，竟是低低抽笑起来，嘲笑自己的错乱与疯狂——对他师弟一夜的蹂躏糟蹋，竟仍未令他餍足……

“师兄、师兄，我是聂风啊，你清醒些、清醒些——”

记忆里师弟痛苦的呼喊令步惊云紧紧扒住额头，这一切到底是如何开始的？雄霸交代下新的任务……要他带上江湖经验浅薄的年幼师弟一同前往打磨历练……途经乐山一带……只远远望了那大佛一眼，便将他竭力埋葬了四年的恐怖回忆全数唤醒……可怕的凌云窟……火、到处是要将人吞噬的火……能令任何人意志崩溃、不可名状的恐怖场面一幕一幕重又在脑内翻滚，唤起内心深处不可告人的恐惧，几近将他逼疯……刹那睁开眼，他看到身边一脸担忧的小师弟推着他的肩试图将他从噩梦中唤醒……他失神地盯着聂风困惑又忧虑的清秀脸庞，那张脸与记忆中某个雨夜破庙中忧心他伤势的少年重叠了起来……但此间并非破庙，他身处的是一间布置精致的卧房，而身下这张床榻……是了，他们夜宿天下会名下的庄子，即使空房众多，满心的烦躁不安令他不愿一个人待着，却不问可否径自爬上了师弟的床榻……向来乖巧懂事的小师弟只是苦笑着任由他在他身边躺下，或许对于他那些阴晴不定独断专行的乖张行为早已见怪不怪……然而他还是发了噩梦，让这个少年再次见到了他的恐惧与脆弱……

只穿着贴身中衣、披散一头秀美长发的少年忧心忡忡地摇着他的手臂想要唤回他的神识，然而他面无表情，只死死地盯着聂风的脸，目不转睛一瞬不瞬。他突然想起四年前，也是这个穿着中衣、长发凌乱的小小少年，紧抓着他不断追问自己生父的下落……

云师兄？  
云师兄！  
云师兄！！

一刹那狂躁猛然袭上心头，眼前清秀少年的脸瞬间化作可怖的火麒麟，化作那头令他无比恐惧憎恶的异兽——

他倏然伸出双手紧紧掐住少年细幼的颈脖，同四年前的那一天如出一辙，他翻身骑跨上少年的身体，将聂风死命地按倒入床榻中……掌下只要再多用上几分力，聂风就会被他活活掐死！

放大的瞳孔中倒映出发狂的身影，气喘粗嘎，喉头发出阵阵古怪嘶吼，红着眼狰狞可怖得就像一头怪物，只怕比之那凌云窟中骇人的异兽亦不遑多让。

那一刻，他走火入了魔。

回忆至此，步惊云立刻一番吐纳运功，强自镇定心神，然而胸腔中的一颗心仍是狂跳不已难以平复——因为他心有余悸。呼吸平缓些后，步惊云望向摊开的双掌，他的手竟不自觉地在发抖——这双手，只差一点就亲手扼杀了那个少年，只差一点就铸成遗憾终生的大错。

那是聂风，是他唯一的风师弟，为数不多肯对他示以善意、曾经救过他一命的风师弟。

“……云…师兄……”

从少年口中挣扎着唤出的三个字，令那一刻陷入癫狂的他，在最后关头松开了手。他放开了聂风，抱住头痛苦地低吼，他无法控制住激荡满脑的狂暴，想要破坏什么的欲望，想要霸占什么的欲望，在奔流的血脉中叫嚣狂吼，无从宣泄。抬眼只见身边咳喘不已的少年眼角湿润，潮红的秀美脸庞异样动人，眼前一红，他将清秀少年再次压倒入床中。

其实他何尝不知，天资高绝的少年武功进境神速，如若全力反抗，未必不能脱身逃出，可聂风到底是对他心软，知他是一时走火入魔，竟不舍痛下狠手，但只一瞬的犹豫，便被他彻底制住，令自己陷入万劫不复的境地。

『云师兄，我们份属同门，绝不应互相残杀。』小小少年曾经无比认真坚定地对他这样说道，哪怕忤逆师尊的命令，也坚决心意不改。

呵呵，所以即使将被无情伤害，你也不愿出手对付我这个师兄是么？

不，不是，是我强迫了他，他根本敌不过我，我征服了他， **他是我的、我的、我的！**

一念至此，入魔更深。出手如电封住几处关键穴道，令聂风内劲全失，他不顾少年的惊呼，骤然撕开少年贴身的中衣，将那一身平日里被衣物严密裹藏的白皙肌肤，尽数暴露于眼前。

意识到他想要做什么的少年，终于彻底慌了神，不肯就此屈服地奋力挣扎。然而为时已晚，失去内劲的挣扎微不足道，不过更助燃了心中嗜虐的欲火。那一刻的他一定非常可怕，因为他从琥珀色的眸底见到了发自心底的畏惧，这个看似温和柔软实则风骨峻峭的傲气少年，即便在雄霸击碎他膝骨迫他强行拜师时，都未曾露出过那样的惊惶惧怕。

或许从那时起他就萌生了想要征服占有他的念头，想把这缕潇洒清爽的风牢牢抓在自己的手中，只为他一个人所拥有。

风从来都是属于云的。

“云师兄，求求你……不要这样、不要……停下来，求你停下来——”

害怕，令少年失却冰清之心，惊恐地哀求他停手。他用被他撕碎的布条缠住聂风的双腕，将少年的双手绑在床头。仰躺在他身下被他剥得一丝不挂的单薄身躯，因羞耻与恐惧不住瑟瑟颤栗。折起少年光裸修长的双腿，那本蕴藏致命力量的足腕在他宽大的掌中却纤细得不盈一握。捉住聂风的双足，抬高少年的腿向前压去，纤瘦的身子几乎被他一折为二，大敞的股间春色一览无遗。

他将自己硬热如铁的狰狞性器抵住师弟身下被迫敞露的粉嫩小穴，滴着汁液的深色冠首对准紧闭的穴口，竟是不管不顾地便要强行闯入。

“不！不要——”

疼痛令少年失声惊叫，泪水再也难耐地溢出眼眶，滑落眼角，滴在绣枕上化晕而开。

他曾见过聂风悼念亡父时流下的泪水，承袭自武林第一美人的俊秀容颜，因沾染泪水更美得令他移不开目光。

想要看聂风哭，为自己哭。想要看他流血，为自己流血。

经年累月地压抑滔天仇恨，早就扭曲了他的心智，他早已不再是个正常的人。步惊云是一头不折不扣的恶魔。

“好痛、师兄、云师兄、云师兄、求你醒一醒，求你停、停啊——”

到底不过是十五岁的少年，被最信赖的人无情侵犯，慌乱得全然不知所措，唯有不断呼唤着他，竟仍奢望能将他从疯狂中唤醒。癫狂中的他，是否也会被这可怜的声声哀求打动？步惊云记起自己似乎真的停了下来……不，他停下，是因为干燥逼仄的穴口过于艰涩难进。他停下来，将少年的下身抬得更高，掰开白嫩的臀瓣，低下头凑上前，伸舌舔舐起粉色的褶皱，将黏湿的唾液涂满穴口。

少年难以置信地睁大水汽氤氲的琥珀眼，一时间除了抽气，竟被他荒唐的举动吓得哑了口不敢再发声。当两根同被唾液打湿的有力手指毫不留情地顶破紧闭的小穴长驱直入时，聂风的口中才重又发出一声呜咽。

兽欲高涨的他没有细细为师弟扩张开拓的耐心，只胡乱深捅数下搅动一番，便退出手指，将师弟的双腿分得更开，捏紧少年的臀丘拽往自身胯下，粗壮滚烫的凶器再度撑开幼嫩的小穴，一寸一寸狠心往里挺进，这一次再无容赦地强行破开师弟的处子之身，只将耳边少年的痛苦呻吟置若罔闻。

粗长的阴茎整根没入师弟的体内，从未被人享用过的处子小穴温热紧窒得叫他差点把持不住，冲击心魂的巨大满足感令他爆出兽般的低吼，他急不可耐地在少年体内开始野蛮粗暴的律动。

未被充分开拓的处子穴口怎经得住雄壮凶刃强横无情的一再挞伐，身体结合处很快传来异样的湿滑，使抽插进出愈渐顺畅。小穴愈渐湿软，紧窄甬道中绞缠摩擦的快感爽得他头皮发麻，于是更加重贯穿少年身体的力道，毫不顾忌那样激烈的侵犯会带给少年怎样痛彻心扉的疼痛。他看见自己从师弟体内拔出的性器上沾了血——聂风的血，殷红刺目，聂风的悲鸣，带上了泣音，但他没有停，不可能再放手——

**我的！风是我的！**

“呜、师兄……饶了我、不行了，我、呜、嗯！…我受不住…饶了我……呜呜！”

被他翻转了身体的师弟跪趴在床榻上，双手仍被绑在床头，少年凹着腰翘着臀，以驯服的姿态被他从背后狠狠肏干。

小兽垂死挣扎般的呜咽声中，夹杂着粗壮阳物进出汁水淋漓的后穴时发出的咕啾水声，时或他将胯挺得狠了，整根性器深入少年体内一捅到底时肉体撞击发出的啪啪响声。

他听到被他肏到失去清明的小师弟哭泣着向他求饶，凶残暴虐的快意令他无比享受，硬热的阴茎再度撞进少年的身体，力道剧烈得像要将少年肏到昏厥一般。他进得极深，上弯的肉刃暴戾地一路擦过肠道内壁，激起少年后穴不由自主的痉挛紧缩，将他攀咬吸附得更紧、更密。已全然不顾师弟的五脏六腑是否会被他越捅越深的粗长性器刺穿搅乱，摆动的下体不知停歇，长发少年口中不住的求饶，换来的却是更激烈更粗暴的冲撞抽插。

糙砺的大掌将聂风的腰身牢牢扣住往后拽，带茧的手指一边揉搓臀丘的软肉，一边使了力将臀肉往两侧扒开，让他能够好好欣赏红肿小穴被他不断肏干插抽的美景。摆腰撞击的同时狠命拉近少年的穴口，将又烫又硬的性器送达至前所未有的深度。

咕啾咕啾的水声越来越响，少年的股间一片狼藉，凄惨无比。原非用以承欢的小穴盛纳不了他数度射在少年体内的精液，每次拔出性器，都有许多红白相间的粘稠浊液从闭不拢的穴口溢出，沿着少年的臀缝滑落腿根，蜿蜒而下，啪嗒啪嗒掉落在身下的锦被上。

低泣的少年将满面泪痕埋入因束缚被拉直的双臂之间，乌黑长发凌乱披落在白皙的臂上、肩上、背上，随着他在他体内凶猛的冲击而颠簸晃动，丝丝缕缕，美得令人心醉。他倏然伸手捉住聂风的下巴，逼迫少年仰起头，眼角的泪水、口角的血水一并流了下来，弄污那张隽秀好看的脸。如愿以偿再次见到聂风的泪，他就像一头被血腥刺激了的野兽，开始狂乱噬咬啃吻起少年的身体，他要将聂风从头到脚里里外外，全部烙上专属他步惊云的标记。

**我的！我的！我的！我的！我的！**

最原始兽性的欲望驱使着入魔的他毫无节制全然失控地对聂风索求无度，到最后，他那本是风骨挺拔的小师弟，变成了一个破布娃娃，被他任意摆布肆意玩弄……

破碎的哀求，痛苦的悲鸣，他全部都听不见。 

年幼的身体被他压在床榻上，百般侵犯蹂躏了整整一夜。

…………

步惊云双眼紧闭，眉峰紧锁，嘴角却浮现古怪笑意。

飞云堂主向来行事我行我素，藐视世俗伦常，乖张邪肆，狂放不羁，谁又奈我何？年纪轻轻就成了江湖中人人谈之色变的魔头杀神，有什么是他不可以做的？

他用嚣张狂妄埋葬被仇恨折磨得痛苦不堪的心，却有一人，看穿了他的伪装。小小少年，冰心剔透，看人看事竟比世人都要通透，只有聂风，一眼看穿了他喜怒无常莫测云心深处的孤独与哀痛。

本想好好疼惜，好好呵护，怎的竟成了如今这般的无情摧折？男子失身，是怎样不堪的屈辱，被自己的师兄如此折辱玷污，从今往后那颗纯澄的冰心之中，恐怕将只剩下对他的憎恨与厌恶罢。

呵呵呵呵……哈哈哈哈……不正常的低笑声扭曲而痛苦。步惊云拉过角落里揉乱的锦被轻轻盖住少年赤裸的身体，一身淫靡痕迹被遮盖，仿佛掩盖罪行般的错觉令他更感可笑，再轻柔的动作也无法弥补已然造成的伤害，蜷缩成一团的人儿却因他的触碰睁眼醒来。

堪堪睁开的薄茶色眼眸见到他，下意识闪现一丝恐惧，待寻回焦距看清眼前人后，眼底遂又浮现醒悟过来的欣喜，然而虚弱无力的嘴角无法绽开笑，看在他眼中只觉苦涩与悲哀。

“云师兄，你……你终于清醒了么？”

他醒来的第一句话，竟是在为他担忧！

面上的狂妄抽搐扭曲，几近崩塌。他又想笑，放声大笑，聂风啊聂风，世上怎会有像你这般痴傻的人？被他那样伤害了后，却仍旧在关心他！诚然，陷入癫狂中的他无法控制自己的行为，但若非早就对自家师弟生出了不该有的邪思妄念，便不会有昨夜将疯狂化作兽行的彻底沦陷。

即使是清醒的他，也不会后悔昨夜的所作所为。

无视聂风面上再次浮现的惊惶惧怕，步惊云一语不发，伸臂将少年发颤的身子轻轻搂入怀中。吻着柔若蚕丝的鬓发，心跳渐渐慢下来，干燥的唇贴在少年耳边不断颤动，却无论如何也无法将心中念了无数遍的“对不起”三个字说出口。

怀中僵直的身子渐渐软了下来，埋首在聂风颈间的步惊云听到一声轻叹，却错过了闭上眼的少年无声为他再次流下的两行清泪。

 

-题9 完-


	10. 纸扇划过空气

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 时间线接题1、题6，妄想天下会时期

“云师弟，这个是……”

秦霜看了看自家面瘫师弟，又看了看面前打开的一大口木箱子，颇有些匪夷所思的困惑。

“扇子。”

回答一如既往的简洁明了，明明是没有波澜起伏的语气，却让秦霜生生听出一丝‘你明知故问？’的嘲讽意味来，叫他这个做大师兄的顿觉有些噎——不是，我当然看见了是扇子，只是……你下山一趟回来扛了这一大箱子的纸扇给我又是怎么回事？咱们天下会最近很缺扇子吗？

“咳，我的意思是，这有些……太多了吧？师兄我用不了这许多扇子。”

“可以送人。”

话接得理所当然十分顺口，秦霜觉得自己又噎了一下，好吧，他早该想到了。

“比如说……送给风师弟？”

步惊云这次没有回话，只淡淡瞥了他一眼，遂即一转身，披风扬起霸气潇洒的弧度，走人了。

秦霜捏了捏鼻梁，严肃思考起天下会的教育到底出了什么问题，同样他的师弟，一个就乖巧懂事人见人爱，一个却乖张别扭神鬼难近，送东西这种能促进师兄弟感情的好事，偏偏就是不肯自己亲自出面，明明能直接扛去风云阁的一大箱子，非得先来他的天霜堂走上一遭，无怪帮里人都道‘云心难测’，他这个云师弟，别扭！

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

步惊云叉着手坐在风云阁的阁顶，悄无声息默默俯瞰着风云阁的庭院。秦霜正指使几个手下，将一口大木箱子抬入院中。

“这么多扇子？都是给我的么？谢谢霜师兄！”

聂风打开箱盖，只见一箱子的纸扇，喜出望外的同时亦觉惊诧——他原先从大师兄处得来的那把纸扇前阵子在练功时不慎被他失手损毁，正想着何时再问大师兄讨一把新的来，秦霜便派人给他送来了一大箱的折扇……呃，一大箱，好像也太多了些？不过这下倒是不用愁不够纸扇供他练手耍了。

院中少年喜笑颜开，并未注意到一双居高临下的黑亮眼睛正自望着他。见聂风从箱中挑了把折扇，爱不释手地把玩起来，步惊云的眉心微微动了动。聂风最近迷上了练折扇功，他说见大师兄持扇而立就觉得很潇洒很气派，他也想要这般的气派。步惊云对此冷哂，大师兄年岁较长，沉稳持重，他长衫执扇，自是一派犹如文人雅士的儒雅风范，可聂风不过一个十六岁的小小少年，身形都尚未完全长开，竟也学什么附庸风雅，简直不伦不类……步惊云对小师弟这种异想天开的心血来潮是嗤之以鼻的，很是不屑，故而他也没觉得聂风啪一声打开纸扇时面上绽开的笑颜有多好看，而少年在空中灵巧转动纸扇的动作也没什么优美俊逸的，哼。

听着纸扇划过空气的破空之声，步惊云似未察觉自己的嘴角几不可察地上扬了半分。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

深夜，风阁。

少年揉了揉困顿的睡眼，被倦意模糊的神识仍自纳罕，云师兄今晚练功怎么练得这般晚？他都快支撑不住就要睡去了，可他仍想着要亲自向云师兄道谢，再等一等罢。眯着眼呆望枕边的一把墨骨折扇，心头一丝甜甜之意想否认都否认不了。霜师兄说其实那一大箱子折扇都是云师兄找来的——所以难怪扇子的品相参差不齐——少年心中暗自好笑，可难为他那对此类物件从来不屑一顾的云师兄，究竟上哪儿寻来这许多扇子，好想问问本人。

笑着笑着，少年琥珀色的眼底渐渐浮现郁色——亦不知是否对方刻意为之，他近来已有很长一段时日不曾与云师兄照面说话，虽夜间朦胧睡梦中，仍能依稀感知云师兄那喜欢入他阁中上他床榻抱着他睡觉的习惯并未改变，可那时的他多是困倦已极，睡得迷迷糊糊的哪还说得了话。明明他拥着他入眠的动作那般亲密，可云师兄对他来说又是那般的陌生，聂风不明白他那个冷傲寡言的师兄心里对他到底是怎么想的，平日里总对他不理不睬，可为何在夜间又……

心头的甜意化作酸涩，或许，不过是他自作多情罢了。

可纵使如此，仍想对师兄说一句谢谢。

云师兄……

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

步惊云拧眉，今夜聂风的睡颜并不安详。枕边放着一把折扇，他本以为少年今晚当能开心入眠，上榻将人抱入怀中才发现，少年的眉间并不舒展。

风，为何不开心？

垂首吻了吻少年的眉心，秀美若鸦翅的睫羽倏然颤动，未睡安稳的少年感应到他的动作，将醒未醒。睁不大的琥珀眸迷离涣散，茫然眨了眨，又自阖上沉重眼皮，眉心却舒展开来。长发少年习惯性地更往步惊云的怀中钻去，似醒非醒间只仍不忘呢喃自语。

“扇子……谢谢云师兄……”

步惊云胸中一动，拥住聂风身子的手臂收得更紧。

 

-题10 完-


End file.
